herosguildfandomcom-20200214-history
HGd10PHB - Spell Purpose - Enchant
'''Enchant - Spell Purpose''' Enchant is a spell purpose that relates to placing an effect on a target for some duration that is beyond immediate. This effect may be beneficial or detrimental. Some enchants will cancel each other out, while others will work synergistically or perhaps exclusively. Primary Characteristic - Intelligence or Personality Secondary Characteristic - Constitution, Spirit, or Wisdom Spell Construction DS = 6 -=[A]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Alarm|Alarm]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Animate Element|Animate Element]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Antimagic Matrix|Antimagic Matrix]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Arcane Lock|Arcane Lock]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Arcane Rune|Arcane Rune]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Astral Field|Astral Field]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Attunement|Attunement]] -=[B]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Blessing|Blessing]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Blessing Dust|Blessing Dust]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Blighting|Blighting]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Blunt Edge|Blunt Edge]] -=[C]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Calm|Calm]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Cause Emotion|Cause Emotion]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Charm|Charm]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Consecration|Consecration]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Control|Control]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Cursed Dust|Cursed Dust]] -=[D]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Darkstone|Darkstone]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Daylight|Daylight]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Deathnote|Deathnote]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Delayed Spell|Delayed Spell]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Desecrate|Desecrate]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Doomherald|Doomherald]] -=[E]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Element Blessed Weapon|Element Blessed Weapon]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Enlarge Element|Enlarge Element]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Explosive Projectiles|Explosive Projectiles]] -=[F]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Firewalker|Firewalker]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Flare Edge|Flare Edge]] -=[G]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Geolock|Geolock]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Ghostfire|Ghostfire]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Glitterstone|Glitterstone]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Glowstone|Glowstone]] -=[H]=- * -=[I]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Imprint|Imprint]] -=[J]=- * -=[K]=- * -=[L]=- * -=[M]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Magic Bullet|Magic Bullet]] -=[N]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Negate Enchantment|Negate Enchantment]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Negative Charge|Negative Charge]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Null Detection|Null Detection]] -=[O]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Obfuscate|Obfuscate]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Order Weapon|Order Weapon]] -=[P]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Perpetual Light|Perpetual Light]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Positive Charge|Positive Charge]] -=[Q]=- * -=[R]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Reduce Element|Reduce Element]] -=[S]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Shadowstone's Speaker|Shadowstone's Speaker]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Sleep|Sleep]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Symbol|Symbol]] -=[T]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Torchlight|Torchlight]] -=[U]=- * -=[V]=- * -=[W]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Ward|Ward]] -=[X]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Xamitage|Xamitage]] -=[Y]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Yearning|Yearning]] -=[Z]=- * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Zeitgeist|Zeitgeist]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Zone|Zone]] '''Navigation''' * [[HGd10PHB - Spell List Alphabetical|Spells listed Alphabetically]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell List by Purpose|Spells listed by Purpose]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell List by Source|Spells listed by Source]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell List by Spectra|Spells listed by Spectra]] [[HGD10|'''Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home''']] '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds|Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics|Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 3 - Skills|Chapter 3 - Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles|Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 5 - Physical Combat S|Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills ]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills|Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 7 - Equipment|Chapter 7 - Equipment]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 8 - Crafting|Chapter 8 - Crafting]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills|Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 10 - Appendix|Chapter 10 - Appendix]]'''=